Pride not Joy
by Sissy
Summary: Terribly late, however a short two part of the last two Spain matches. Congrats, Spain... who decides to bet on Italy against Germany and angers Romano. Some Joker added for fun. And the usual GerIta soft hints. \Changed to T for just hints\
1. Part One

**Title:** Pride not Joy Part One**  
By:** Sissy

(Disclaimer: APH shall never belong to me, otherwise you'd see a lot more yaoi between these nations. Also, go Netherlands! Also, this started as a joke by me to my sis. Also, FIFA also does not belong to me.)

* * *

"Today, once and for all, I'll make you hand Ita-chan to me!" The hot-blooded nation that made for a terrible boss and a much terrible lover declared to the always serious nation.

"I might not be playing at my best but you can be sure I'll give it my all." That nation replied without getting angry and added. "Also, this is a fight for pride, not nations. Whether Italy wants to go home to you is his decision."

"Stop mixing up words and let's get down to business!" Spain, the Red Fury, said with a smirk as the two nations at stake watched from the stands, one with a look worry and desperation and the other with a deep glare.

"Of course." Germany, the Deutsch, nodded and handled the ball.

"Ve~! Germany seems very serious! And so does Spain-nii-chan! Nii-chan, I don't know who to root for!" The idiot and useless North Italy cried out to his older brother, the much more serious yet equally useless South Italy, aka Romano.

"For Spain of course! Don't you dare root for that potato bastard!" Romano cried out, the angry tone never leaving him. "That stupid Spain! What's with that 'hand Ita-chan to me' crap? Hmph! I don't care one bit!" He muttered to himself, but it only caused Italy to worry about his brother.

By half time, everything remained at a standstill. Then by the end of the match, Germany approached Italy with a frown and a look of defeat. Spain had accompanied him with a wide grin plastered all over his face.

"Ita-chan, come be with me! That way both you and Romano can stay at my place all the time!" Spain proclaimed to Italy, but the other nation looked at him confused.

"Why?" Italy asked curiously, handing a towel to Germany.

"He wants you as a prize for winning the match against me." Germany looked glum as he took the towel.

"Spain you idiot!" Romano head butted Spain from the stand and ran away at full force.

"Spain-nii-chan, you idiot!" Italy also screamed but held on tightly to Germany. "I don't want to leave Germany's care! He takes good care of me! Also, you made nii-chan cry!"

"Huh?" Spain was left confused and frozen in place.

"What he means is that you should take better care of the subordinate in your care first." Germany picked up Italy and walked off with the nation in bridal style.

"Huh?" Spain wasn't sure of what to do about the whole ordeal. "What just happened?" He simply asked himself.

**To Be Continued…?**

Sissy: What DID just happen?  
Kody: You ruptured your brain.  
Sissy: My brain cells! My neurons! Mah hormones! (inside joke)  
Aoi: Depending on how the last two games end up, there might be a continuation.  
Sissy: And yes, I did make fun of the game with my sis. Well, not this one during the game, just last week. When Spain advanced I told her, "This is now a fight for the Italy bros."  
Kody: Seriously, don't reply to any of this. I think Sissy drowned in something.  
Sissy: How mean, I'm just stating the obvious.


	2. Part Two

**Title:** Pride not Joy Part Two**  
By:** Sissy

(Disclaimer: APH shall never belong to me, otherwise you'd see a lot more yaoi between these nations. Also, reminder that this started as a joke by me to my sis. Also, FIFA also does not belong to me. Also, FIXED! It was fixed I say! Nah, probably not. But that Englishman probably enjoyed himself. Also, that octopus will become takoyaki. No, not really. But he belongs to Germany in any case.)

(Clarification note: In both parts, the nations are participating in the game, so don't get confused.)

* * *

"…" The Orange Team, Netherlands, glared at Spain just before the match.

"There's a lot of pressure from one side of the field, it seems." Germany watched from the stands alongside Italy. "By the way, where's your brother?"

"Nii-chan has disappeared ever since your match with Spain-nii-chan. I'm worried he might still be angry with Spain-nii-chan, but I don't know why…" Italy said sadly and Germany pet him on the head.

"Don't worry. They'll reconcile like always." Germany assured Italy who almost tackled Germany when he proceeded to hug him. "I-Italy! Calm down!" Germany was embarrassed by Italy's usual display of affection and pointed to the field. "L-look, it's going to start now."

Italy let go of Germany and watched the start of the match intently. Before the first half, neither could believe with what Netherlands had managed to get away with. Although they could swear they heard England laughing somewhere in the stands.

"Hey, you shouldn't be laughing right now…" The terribly egoistic America frowned at his no-longer-brother-but-still-precious England.

"It was worth staying just to see Spain get kicked in the chest." England was smirking and America simply sighed.

"I'll have to console you later anyways, so I'll let you have your fun for now." America murmured amongst the crowd of fans and England had not heard him due to still laughing.

That laugh, as America predicted, completely stopped by the end of the long extra time the match contained. In the end, Netherlands walked over to Japan, the long time friend he had made during the hikikomori days of Japan.

"I'll kill that damn octopus of yours someday." Netherlands glared at Germany, who had come closer with Italy, who was looking at Spain celebrate with his team.

"You and half the planet." Germany responded with a sigh and saw Spain run over to Italy.

"Ita-chan, I won!" Spain was overjoyed but Netherlands found it repulsive and walked away with Japan following suit.

"Felicitazioni, Spain-nii-chan!" Italy congratulated Spain who was about to pick up Italy but the nation had hidden himself behind Germany. "But you have to make up with Nii-chan! He's probably still angry and he hasn't come back to the hotel at all!"

"Eh? Romano hasn't been with you?" Spain found this hard to believe but was called back to the ceremony of receiving the trophy.

"Your brother is most likely watching from somewhere. I don't think he'd ever be too far from Spain." Germany placed his hand on top of Italy's head and smiled. "Let's just watch silently. They'll make up soon enough."

Italy nodded and saw Spain walk off with his team to celebrate. Spain, who thought he saw a mirage in the corner of his eye, parted ways with his team in the hallways, carrying the trophy with him without realizing it. As he neared the exit of the stadium, Spain smiled when he saw the figure that seemed to be waiting for him.

"I won Romano." Spain declared with a soft tone and raised the trophy to show him but Romano stood still. "Romano?" He called curiously.

"Ah, yeah… Felicitazioni, Spain." Romano's voice didn't sound very happy and caused Spain to walk towards him.

"Romano? Are you crying?" Though that probably wasn't the case, Spain felt happy at the thought that would get him in trouble like always.

"Who the hell will cry? But it's true I feel that happy since you have no delicacy!" Romano screamed and quickly found himself inside Spain's arms. "The hell? Let go you bastard!"

"But Romano, you're really, really jealous." Spain was about to get a head butt, however, Romano never attacked him. Instead, the slightly smaller nation found himself shaking from embarrassment. "Romano?"

"You idiot! Why'd you say that to that potato bastard in the first place?" Romano finally head butted Spain but was neither let go nor did he try to run away.

"I thought it would make you happy." Spain answered dumbly.

"How will that make me happy? My idiot younger brother lives with me!" Romano head butted him again.

"Then let's forget about it. I got to see Romano jealous so I guess it's not so bad. Especially since Romano prefers it being us two." Spain snuggled Romano, who was left dumbstruck and without words. His face however was turning red and Spain noticed it.

As he opened his mouth to say something, Romano interjected. "If you say anything about me and tomatoes again I swear I'll break off all ties to you."

"Alright…" Spain murmured sadly and decided to keep hugging Romano, both unaware that they were being watched.

"I told you they'd reconcile." Germany told Italy from their hiding spot, causing the 8 centimeters shorter nation to smile and hug Germany.

"Yeah! Thanks Germany!" Italy thanked the other but Germany was left confused as to what he could have done that merited the thanks.

**DONE!**

Sissy: Congrats to Spain I guess… Tch.  
Kody: Ignore her, she's just angry Netherlands didn't win.  
Aoi: This might be a bit late, however we hope you enjoyed it.  
Sissy: AAAAAAAHH!  
Kody & Aoi: What?  
Sissy: I'm not supposed to be here, uploading new fics! (runs the heck away)  
Aoi: That's right. Considering she's been ignoring the two fics here…  
Kody: And the original in the other…  
Aoi: And the fact that her folders have like 5 new stories…  
Kody: Of which, like 3 are one shots from different series…  
Aoi: But if you can forgive her, then please give us your thoughts!


End file.
